Digigit 'Nyamuk'
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: "Aku harus bilang apa kalau teman-teman melihat ini?" Izuku bergumam pasrah, masih berusaha menutupi bekas 'kasih sayang' Shouto di lehernya. "Bilang saja kau digigit nyamuk," usul Shouto di sela tawa gelinya. "Enak saja! Aku tidak mau pacaran dengan nyamuk!" A Todo x fem!Deku fanfict.


**Digigit 'Nyamuk'**

.

.

 **My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**

 _Prompt by Nefertiti_

 _story by C.C_

 _._

 **This fanfict is a commission fanwork for Nefertiti**

.

Todoroki x fem!Midoriya

.

.

* * *

Bel pertanda jam pelajaran akan dimulai baru saja berbunyi. Murid-murid di kelas Izuku, kelas 3-A, tengah bersiap memulai pelajaran pertama mereka hari itu, kelas olahraga. Biasanya sebagian besar murid-murid perempuan tidak menyukai jam pelajaran olahraga, tapi Izuku adalah salah satu dari sebagian kecil murid perempuan di kelasnya yang sangat menyukai jam olahraga.

"Deku-chan! Hari ini kita main tiga lawan tiga lagi?" Uraraka Ochako menghampiri Izuku yang tengah memakai sepatu olahraganya. Gadis berwajah bulat dan menggemaskan itu adalah teman satu kelas Izuku dan juga teman setimnya di klub voli wanita.

Izuku mengangguk sembari menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya, "Mmm ... tentu saja."

"Kudengar hari ini tim basket laki-laki akan melaksanakan seleksi anak-anak kelas satu di gedung A."

"Iya, kudengar dari Shoto-kun begitu. Nanti kita gantian saja dengan mereka." Izuku berdiri dan melingkarkan tangannya pada salah satu lengan Ochako, mengajaknya berjalan ke arah lapangan _indoor_ sekolah mereka. "Kacchan bolos lagi, kah?" Izuku menyinggung sahabatnya sejak TK, Bakugou Katsuki, yang sekarang telah resmi memiliki hati Ochako.

Kedua mata Ochako terlihat memutar bosan. "Aku sudah meminta tolong Todoroki untuk mengancamnya agar tidak bolos di kegiatan klub basket hari ini."

Izuku tertawa geli, "Dia jadi wakil Shoto-kun di klub, 'kan?" Ia membahas tentang posisi Shouto dan Katsuki yang menjadi kapten dan wakil kapten tim basket laki-laki tahun ini.

"Yah, begitulah..." Ochako mengedikkan badannya acuh tak acuh, terlalu lelah menghadapi tingkah kekasih barunya itu yang lebih sering membuatnya pusing.

Mereka kini sudah duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA, yang artinya tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka. Izuku dan Ochako yang memang sekelas, sama-sama merupakan anggota inti dari tim voli perempuan, sedangkan Shouto dan Katsuki yang berada di kelas berbeda dipertemukan di klub basket laki-laki.

Begitu kedua gadis manis itu sampai di pintu masuk gedung A, mereka bisa melihat betapa ramainya gedung olahraga yang di dalamnya terdapat lapangan _indoor_ yang bisa dipakai bermain voli ataupun basket. Di sisi lapangan yang lain, Izuku bisa menangkap bayangan Shouto yang tengah memberi pengarahan pada para adik kelas yang hendak bergabung dengan klub mereka. Tak berapa lama kemudian, kedua mata mereka beradu ketika Shouto mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk. Dia tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali fokus pada anggota timnya.

"Untuk apa dia ke sini kalau hanya tidur-tiduran saja?"

Suara kesal Ochako membuyarkan lamunan Izuku yang tadi sempat terfokus pada kekasihnya di sisi lapangan yang lain. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Ochako dan menemukan Katsuki tengah berbaring di salah satu bangku cadangan dengan sebuah handuk yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Izuku hanya tertawa.

"Omong-omong, apa kita bisa memakai lapangan lebih dulu, ya?" Izuku bergumam ketika mereka berjalan ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya di sisi lapangan yang lain.

"Kau 'kan bisa membicarakan pada kapten tim basket," Ochako menyahut dengan senyum menggoda.

"Hmm ... Kalau begitu kalian pemanasan duluan, aku temui Shouto-kun dulu."

Ochako hanya mengangguk semangat sebelum bergabung dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain.

-oo-

Izuku sebenarnya tidak suka memanfaatkan status hubungannya dengan Shouto untuk hal-hal kecil seperti berkompromi siapa yang lebih dulu memakai lapangan atau sejenisnya. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada teman-temannya untuk melakukan latih tanding di kelas olahraga hari ini dan Izuku lupa kalau hari ini mereka harus berbagi lapangan dengan tim basket.

"Ah, Midoriya-senpai, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Salah seorang anggota tim basket yang sepertinya merupakan murid kelas dua, lebih dulu menyadari kehadiran Izuku.

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Todoroki-kun," jawab Izuku ragu.

"Oh, sebentar. Akan kuberitahu Kapten lebih dulu."

"Ah, tung—"

"Todoroki, kau dicari kekasihmu!" Suara lantang seseorang yang sangat dikenal Izuku bergema di seluruh lapangan _indoor_ itu. Izuku yang tahu siapa pelakunya refleks bergerak cepat ke arah salah satu bangku cadangan dengan wajah memanas dan langsung membekap mulut Bakugou Katsuki yang sepertinya siap mengoceh lagi.

"Kacchan, jangan membuatku malu!" bisik Izuku geram.

"Apwha yhang khaw lhakwukwan?" Katsuki menatap tajam ke arah Izuku yang menunduk malu pada orang-orang di sekitar. Mungkin orang lain akan langsung bergidik ngeri saat ditatap tajam oleh seorang Bakugou Katsuki, tapi Izuku sudah sangat hafal dengan sifat sahabatnya itu.

"Izuku, sampai kapan kau ingin menyiksa Bakugou?" Suara Shouto yang tiba-tiba terdengar sukses membuat dekapan Izuku pada Katsuki terlepas.

"Shouto-kun?" Izuku segera berdiri tegak dan menatap Shouto malu, tak lupa ia mendelik sebentar pada Katsuki yang hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Hmm, ada apa? Kata Aomori kau ingin berbicara denganku?"

"Ah, ya..." Izuku hampir saja melupakan tujuan pertamanya mendekati kerumunan tim basket. "Apa kalian masih lama memakai lapangan? Aku ... dan teman-teman ingin bermain voli sebentar."

"Kami belum memakai lapangan karena para anggota baru masih harus pemanasan dulu. Kalau kalian mau memakai lapangan lebih dulu tidak apa-apa, pakai saja dulu."

Izuku tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih," lalu ia langsung berlari menghampiri Ochako dan teman-temannya di sisi lapangan yang lain, tanpa melihat ke arah Shouto lagi.

-oo-

Shouto tahu bahwa Izuku sangatlah berbakat dalam permainan voli. Meski tubuhnya mungil, tapi kekasihnya itu sangatlah gesit untuk posisi _libero_ yang bertugas menyelamatkan bola di lapangan. Tapi khusus hari ini, ia tak suka melihat Izuku bermain di tengah lapangan— lebih tepatnya, tak suka jika gadis yang dominan dengan warna hijau itu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh laki-laki di dalam gedung. Dengan rambut ikalnya yang sudah memanjang dan hanya diikat ke samping, juga kaos putih dan celana olahraga yang membungkus ketat tubuhnya, Izuku terlihat 'panas' di mata para lelaki di sekitarnya.

Ah, ingatkan Shouto untuk memberitahu Izuku agar tak memakai baju kaos putih lamanya yang sekarang terlihat kekecilan di tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Kapten, mereka sudah selesai." Ucapan salah satu anggota timnya membuyarkan lamunan Shouto. Ia tak sadar bahwa permainan Izuku dan teman-temannya sudah selesai daritadi.

"Bakugou!" Shouto membangunkan Katsuki yang masih bermalas-malasan di bangku cadangan. "Pimpin anak-anak kelas satu. Aku keluar sebentar." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Katsuki, Shouto langsung keluar lapangan di mana tadi sempat terlihat bayangan Izuku dan kawan-kawannya.

-oo-

Izuku sudah berjalan keluar lapangan dan mengekori teman-temannya yang sudah mendahuluinya di depan saat tangannya ditarik secara tiba-tiba. Seseorang yang menariknya juga mendekap mulutnya agar teriakan tertahan Izuku tak terdengar oleh teman-temannya. Gadis berambut hijau itu memang sempat terkejut, tapi kemudian ia bernapas lega ketika mengetahui siapa pelakunya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Todoroki Shouto.

"Shouto-kun, apa yang—"

"Ikut aku." Shouto menarik Izuku pelan agar gadisnya itu mengikuti jejaknya. Ia membawa Izuku ke ruang perlengkapan di samping gedung lapangan _indoor_.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa kau membawaku ke sin—" Lagi-lagi ucapan Izuku terpotong. Tapi kali ini karena kuncian bibir Shouto di bibirnya. Ciuman itu awalnya hanyalah kecupan biasa, tapi kemudian Izuku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lain pada Shouto. Kekasihnya itu sepertinya sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik.

"Sh-Shouto-kun, jangan seperti ini, kita bisa— ah!" Sebuah erangan lolos dari bibirnya ketika Shouto mengingit tengkuknya.

"Tahan sebentar," Shouto berbisik sembari bibirnya bergerilya di sekitar tengkuk dan leher Izuku, tak peduli dengan keringat kekasihnya yang masih mengalir akibat dari olahraga yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Ah, Shouto-kun ... nghh ... jangan seperti ini. Kita ... masih di sekolah." Izuku berusaha melepaskan dekapan Shouto padanya. Ia masih bisa merasakan kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan Shouto di leher dan tengkuknya. Izuku yakin, setelah ini ia harus mencari akal untuk menyembunyikan bekas gigitan dan kecupan Shouto di sekitar lehernya.

"Kau marah?" Setelah puas 'menandai' kekasihnya, Shouto melepas dekapannya pada Izuku dan memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Bu-bukannya kau yang sedang marah?" Izuku menatapnya ragu. "Apa karena tadi aku terlalu akrab dengan Kacchan?"

Shouto menghela panjang, "Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau bisa menarik perhatian si bodoh Bakugou itu. Hanya Uraraka yang bisa melakukannya."

Izuku langsung mengiyakan ucapan kekasihnya itu di dalam hati. Kalau bukan karena iteraksinya dengan Katsuki, lalu apa yang salah?

"Lalu, kenapa kau marah?"

"Pakaianmu. Salahkan pakaianmu."

Izuku refleks menatap baju kaos putih yang dipakainya. Ah, ya ... sepertinya ia harus segera membeli kaos olahraga yang baru karena kaos yang dipakainya sudah kekecilan, apalagi di bagian dadanya.

Shouto yang melihat reaksi Izuku hanya menutup kedua matanya sembari memijit keningnya pelan, "Maaf, aku sedikit kelewatan. Tapi kau terkadang suka tidak sadar dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Daritadi kau itu menjadi pusat perhatian para lelaki di dalam gedung."

"Maaf...," Izuku berbisik pelan. Kepalanya ia tundukkan, pertanda menyesal.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Sekarang para lelaki itu akan berpikir dua kali untuk menatapmu," Shouto berkata dengan nada bangga ketika melihat hasil 'karya'nya beberapa saat lalu.

Izuku dengan cepat menutup lehernya. "Aku lupa terkadang kau bisa sangat menyebalkan, Todoroki Shouto-kun." Wajah Izuku memberengut.

"Tapi kau menyukaiku." Sebelah tangan Izuku mendarat di dadanya dengan pukulan protes.

"Aku harus bilang apa kalau teman-teman melihat ini?" Izuku bergumam pasrah, masih berusaha menutupi bekas 'kasih sayang' Shouto di lehernya.

"Bilang saja kau digigit nyamuk," usul Shouto di sela tawa gelinya.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak mau pacaran dengan nyamuk!"

Dan ucapan Izuku itu sontak membuat Shouto tertawa lepas.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 _Thank you for reading_ o/

 _Sign_ ,

C.C

 **25052018**


End file.
